wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Warborn
RULES CHANGE: From here on out, you no longer have to ask permission from Kittyluvver on her wall to make a Warborn OC. You are also no longer confined to one Warborn per person (although keep it within reason). Be warned, though, Kitty is a major page stalker and if something doesn't conform to the other established rules, she will probably see it and let you know about it. Description The Warborn are genetically engineered to be super-soldiers; hence the name. They are created from the DNA of canon tribes, recombined with the DNA of animals. Typically Warborn are recognizably dragon, although they have the physical attributes of the animal whose DNA they possess. Characteristics will vary from case to case. Warborn are typically very strong and excellent fighters, both naturally and through extensive training in the laboratory. They may also retain some of the natural skills of their original animal. For example, Skyra, the cat hybrid, has increased agility and night vision. Luka, the wolf hybrid, has an excellent sense of smell. However, their intelligence is usually lower, or at least quite repressed, due to their animal natures and their upbringings. This also varies from case to case. Warborn do not usually receive any kind of education, as the scientists did not deem this necessary in order to fight battles. Only rarely does one know how to read or write. Warborn are capable of rational thought and speech, some more than others. All Warborn are tattooed with a serial code on their wrists, made up of letters and numbers. The scientists only refer to them by these codes, and Warborn often think of their own names. Personalities Warborn dragons are all brought up in a brutal laboratory environment, where they are trained since birth to become ruthless soldiers. Absolute obedience is enforced, and punishments are harsh. Any perceived infraction is punished with starvation, beatings, druggings, and solitary isolation. Any recombitant who is perceived to be weak or overly troublesome is instantly eliminated. As a result, Warborn do not have very much emotional depth, and have a tendency towards violence - simply because that was all they were taught. However, the degree of this varies from case to case. Histories The Warborn Project was developed by Pyrrhian scientists in response to a World War. (More information coming soon.) Project Coldheart was specifically started to combat the Warborn on the battlefield, resulting in the creation of cybersoldiers such as Starb1ood, whose sole purpose is to kill Warborn. The Original Warborn Skyra - cat/RainWing Luka - wolf/IceWing Ardent - spider/NightWing Kazza - shark/SeaWing Eco - bird/SkyWing Varla - fox/SandWing - bear/MudWing Current Listings Irukandji - wolf/MudWing (Commander Firefly) Nighta - bat/NightWing (ForsakenFeather) Maqa - anteater/SkyWing (Texting) Arcin - scavenger/SkyWing (Wonder) Insanity - black panther/NightWing (Insanity) Riko - raccoon/NightWing (Sandycheeks) Krit - scorpion/NightWing (Ruler of Awesumness) Cinu - orca/SeaWing (Beatles Neko) Helada-snow leopard/Icewing (Shade wing) Akikimbu -cobra/RainWing (Cat) Procy - ring-tailed cat/SkyWing (Avillan) Stripa-tiger/SkyWing (Golden) Lutra - otter/MudWing (Talons) Eit - salamander/SeaWing (Luster) Calen - caracal/IceWing (EveryNamesTaken) Lira- horse/MudWing (CrimsonTheSkyWing) Howl- husky/IceWing (Seaviper) Anima - honeybee/SandWing (Kittyluvver) Zipper - weasel/IceWing (QuestionTheSandwing) Sekai - mountain lion/SandWing (Summerleaf) Reborn:Taipan/NightWing(Yves117) Fifyr - armadillo/SandWing (Kitagon) Lunanox - Weim/IceWing (Searing) Diviji - coyote/SandWing (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Iniek black jaguar/NightWing (Kit) Taklamakan ocelot/sandwing (Bread) Finn - Manecoon/Seawing Warborn (3moons) Soaring-night- Flying Fox/Rainwing (CopperWingz) (WIP, name is being thought up) - Kea / RainWing (LorikeetRainWing) Sulu- Barn owl/SandWing (Totally Random Person) White- Arctic fox/IceWing (Nightslayer) Delphis - Opossum/NightWing (Rainfeather) Coast(Infinity) - Sea snake/SeaWing&RainWing (Infinity) (name currently being chosen) - Prairie falcon/SkyWing (Icyxwolf) Mila - Lynx/SkyWing - Blitz Naiad- Dolphin/Seawing (LoveTheRain) Kalon Peregrine falcon/AviWing - (NightStrike) Wildfire (AU) - Wolverine/SkyWing - (bpdstanley) Águila - Bald Eagle/RainWing - (Simmer) attacker- cheetah/skywing- ( Queen flame) Gao Yun- Albatross/SkyWing (ThatToast) Rae- zebra/IceWing (ThatToast) Karasu- Raven/nightwing (Pearl336) Name being chosen- Harpy Eagle/RainWing (Moonglider) Yueliang - German Shepherd/IceWing (Rainbow the Fusion) Felida- jaguar/Sandwing (Forestfire 28) Apara- Deer/SeaWing-SandWing (Scarabthesandwing111) Arctica- Arctic wolf/IceWing (Aquamine) Siafu- Vulture/RainWing (Firestorm) Imperial - Skywing, Bobcat + Canada Goose Amari- Maned wolf/SkyWing (Thundrr) Zhé Long (Zhé)- Bush cobra/RainWing (Crystalcat137) Farya - SandWing/Goldfish (GoddessOfCarries) Sunstone - SandWing/Corgi (GoddessOfCarries) Name being decided - Maine Coon/MudWing (Darkmoon) Alex - African Gray Parrot/NightWing (Morpho) Livyatan - Angelfish/SeaWing (LeafTheRainWingHealer) Name being decided - iceWing/Coyote/Leopard Pop- mudwing/dog (SkyFireStone) Kindle- Crow/NightWing (Crystalcat137) Name being chosen - Osprey/Icewing (TheBlackHybrid) Vera (LunaTFoxy) - African Painted Dog/NightWing (User:LunaTFoxy) IF YOU WANT TO MAKE ONE, READ THIS *No two Warborn may have the exact same animal DNA. The only exception to this is Luka and Irukandji, as both characters were made before the implementation of these rules. IF YOU REALLY WANT A SPECIFIC KIND OF ANIMAL, CONTACT THE PERSON WHO ALREADY HAS IT FOR PERMISSION. For example, if you want a cat hybrid, contact me. *It has been pointed out to me that it is EXTREMELY easy for a Warborn to become overpowered. So as a result, in order to preserve the integrity of the group, Kitty reserves the right to monitor Warborn idea proposals, as well as to point out issues and make edits should problems arise. Category:Artificially Created Category:Groups Category:Content (Kittyluvver)